wait, what!
by Trafdelux
Summary: TRADUCTION : Derrière les portes fermées se cachent parfois de gros secrets, Ron l'apprend à ses dépends en entendant des choses qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais surprendre!


**Wait, what?!**

Attends, quoi?!

Cette fanfiction à été écrite par **imayhaveaproblem** (le lien de son profil sera à la fin )c'est donc une traduction que je vous propose, soyez indulgents c'est la première que je fais comme ça :) j'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous allez passer un bon moment. J'ai trouvé cette histoire géniale et vraiment drôle, enfin vous verrez, je voulais vous la faire partager, comme disent les anglophones : Enjoy!

 _Ron avait passé toute la soirée en compagnie d'Hermione. Le mariage était prévu dans 2 semaines, ils devaient régler les derniers détails._

 _Il venait d'arriver à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Harry. Il aménagerait dans la maison qu'il avait acheté avec Hermione juste_ _après le mariage. L'appartement était petit mais les deux tourtereaux refusaient de vivre ensemble avant d'être mariés._

 _Ron venait de passer devant_ _la chambre d'Harry lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier crier à travers la porte fermée._

 _"Ow! Oh mon dieu, c'est énorme!"_

 _Le roux était sur le point de toquer afin de voir ce qui n'allait pas quand il entendit une autre voix qui le cloua sur place, le bras suspendu à quelques centimètres du battant._

" _Contrôles toi Potter, tu peux le supporter!_ ""

 _Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy foutait là? Et qu'est-ce que lui et Harry s'apprêtaient à faire?! Ron, bien contre sa volonté, pressait son oreille contre la porte_.

" _Non, non, je peux pas. Sors la, sors la maintenant!" Harry semblait affolé._

 _La réponse de Malfoy fut sèche_

 _"Rallonges toi et pense à l'Angleterre. Ca sera bientôt finis."_

" _Aaaah, mais c'est tellement profond._ "

 _Woooh! Hors de question que Ron reste là pour en entendre plus! Si ce qu'il imaginait derrière cette porte_ _était bel et bien_ _entrain de se produire derrière cette porte, il ne voulait pas entendre un son de plus!_

 _Ron savait bien pourtant que son meilleur ami préférait la compagnie des hommes et qu'il entretenait une relation que l'on pouvait qualifier d'amicale avec Malfoy. Mais ca?! C'était beaucoup trop._

 _Il se précipita vers sa chambre où il se jeta sur ses écouteurs. Le volume à fond couvrait tous les bruits venant de la chambre au fond du couloir._

 **hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd**

 _Quelques jours après "l'incident Malfoy", comme Ron l'appelait, il se retrouva de nouveau à passer devant la porte close de Harry._

 _Alors qu'une porte fermée n'impliquait normalement aucune arrière pensée, c'était devenu quelque chose de totalement problématique pour Ron._

 _Une porte fermée pouvait vouloir dire beaucoup de choses, comme_ _"je dors" ou "je m'habille" ou pouvait signifier "je suis avec Draco Malfoy à faire des choses que mon colocataire ne devrait surtout pas entendre"!_

 _Alors que Ron tentait de passer devant la chambre de son ami le plus rapidement possible, une autre exclamation retenti derrière la porte._

 _"Putain Malfoy! C'est vraiment inconfortable!"_

 _Oh non. Ça recommence._

 _"A quoi t'attendais tu ? Ça ne peut pas marcher si c'est tout mou, ca doit être dur."_

" _Ouais mais c'est trop dur, ça fait mal!"_

 _"On a rien sans rien Potter. Maintenant à genoux que je le fasse correctement."_

 _C'en était trop pour Ron, il se mit à courir._

 **hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd**

 _Ron avait fabuleusement réussis à éviter la porte fermée de Harry depuis le IM2 (l'incident Malfoy n*2)_ _il passait son temps à vérifier dans le couloir et ses écouteurs étaient devenus ses plus fidèles compagnons._

 _Ce soir là, cependant, il était pressé et devait aller chercher son porte monnaie dans sa chambre, il avait rendez vous pour diner avec Hermione. C'est à cet instant que cela se produisit_.

" _C'est tellement doux, et si chaud!"_

 _Encore Malfoy ! Seigneur. Et quoi encore ?_

" _Ne sois pas si surpris! Tu en as déjà vu un avant n'est ce pas ?_

" _Bien sur que j'en ai déjà vu un Potter, j'en ai un tu te souviens ? Mais je n'en ai jamais vu de si gros, c'est énorme!"_

" _Ben ne soit pas timide alors , vas y,_ _caresses le_ "

" _Le_?"

" _Oui, c'est un garçon, et il a un nom._ _Je l'ai appelé Mr. Johnson_."

" _Oh Harry, c'est un nom horrible ! Quelque chose de si beau à besoin d'un meilleur nom."_

 _Ron ne pouvait supporter plus. Il tambourina à la porte d'Harry_

" _Harry James Potter! Ouvres cette porte immédiatement !"_

 _La porte ne s'ouvrit pas, mais il entendit leurs murmures et beaucoup de remue-ménage. "Pris sur le fait, pensa Ron, ils essayent sûrement de s'habiller dans l'urgence."_

 _Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, un Harry plutôt échevelé demanda, "Salut Ron, quoi de neuf?"_

" _Quoi de neuf? C'est vraiment ce que tu demande? Quoi de neuf ?!"_

 _Malfoy ouvrit la bouche "Weasley.."_

" _Ta gueule Malfoy!" Ron restait fixé sur Harry._

 _"Harry je pensais qu'on était amis, je pensais qu'on se disait tout. Mais non, est ce que tu es venu me dire que tu invitais Malfoy à l'appart tous les jours? Non. Est ce que tu m'as dis que non seulement il était là mais qu'en plus tu couchais avec lui? Non. Et est-ce que tu m'as dis que ca arrivait juste sous mon nez, dans ma propre maison? NON! A la place j'ai entendu vos parties de jambes en l'air!"_

 _Harry changea rapidement d'expression, luttant pour conserver un air sérieux alors qu'un rictus amusé le trahissait et que quelques gloussements se faisaient entendre dans sa voix._

 _"Ron, qu'est-ce que tu as entendu, exactement?"_

" _Qu'est ce que j'ai entendu? Seulement toi te plaignant de la taille et de la profondeur de.. Ensuite j'ai entendu à quel point c'était dur et que c'était nécessaire pour que ce soit correctement fait. Et là, ce soir... !"_

 _Quand Ron eut fini sa tirade il constata que Malfoy et Harry riaient._

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, bordel?!"_

 _"Du calme Weasley, ta figure est aussi rouge que tes cheveux!" Et les rires de Malfoy redoublèrent. Si Ron n'avait pas été si énervé il aurait sans doute trouver cette situation amusante._

" _Ron, mec, regarde moi," Harry luttait encore une fois contre ses gloussements "cette chose qui était si grosse et si profond.."_

" _Non Harry, je ne veux pas savoir!" Ron secouait frénétiquement la tête._

" _Echarde! Ron c'était une écharde! j'ai pris une écharde à cause de ce maudit sol. Malfoy m'aidait à la retirer."_

" _Je ne te crois pas." Ron secouait toujours la tête mais s'était légèrement calmé_

 _Les ricanements de Malfoy s'étaient arrêtés, il se joignit à la conversation_

 _"Crois moi, ca ressemblait à un tronc d'arbre."_

 _Jaugeant Malfoy, Ron le testa. "Ah oui? Et à propos de cette chose raide? Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit une écharde ce coup ci!"_

" _C'était le col de ma chemise pour le mariage. Je ne veux pas ressembler à n'importe quoi, donc Malfoy m'aidait avec un vrai nœud papillon et le col me faisait mal. "_

 _Ron était septique et son regard sautait de Harry à Malfoy,_

 _"Oh... eh bien.. Je suppose que ca a un sens. Mais il n'y a aucune explication pour que tu dises à Malfoy de caresser ton !"_

" _Eh bien, si il y en a une. C'était censé être une surprise. Un cadeau de crémaillère pour toi et Mione."_

 _Avant que Ron puisse comprendre quelque chose, Harry se tourna vers le blond, "Draco, peux-tu montrer à Ron?"_

" _Non! Je ne veux pas le voir! " Ron plaqua sa main devant ses yeux._

 _"Oh calmes toi Weasley, le voila."_

 _Quelque chose de doux et de souple toucha le bras de Ron. Un kneazle. C'était un kneazle !_

 _Harry souriait face a la compréhension se peignant sur les traits de Ron au sujet de la conversation qu'il avait cru entendre._

 _"Vas y Ron, prends le, il est a toi."_

 _"Mon dieu! Il est gigantesque!"_

" _Exactement. Harry savait que tu voulais un_ _crup*_ _et que Granger voulait un kneazle** donc c'était le meilleur compromis qu'on ait pu trouver"_

" _Wow, merci. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis désolé de vous avoir accusé de... Enfin.. Vous savez." Il fit un signe de tête en direction du lit._

" _Ca va Ron, j'aurais dû te dire qu'il passait du temps ici, mais je savais que tu ne le portais pas dans ton cœur, à cause de tout ce qu'il s'est passé a l'école, je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet."_

 _"Je suppose que maintenant que je vais être un homme marié je vais devoir grandir, et passer au dessus hein? D'autant plus si tu le trouve assez sympa pour passer autant de temps avec lui."_

" _Merci Ron" ils échangèrent une brève accolade._

" _Aww", ils se séparèrent en entendant Malfoy, "donc tout va mieux dans le monde merveilleux des meilleurs_ amis?"

 _Ron répondit avec un grand sourire, "oui tout va bien. Connard"_ _il fit un clin d'œil à Malfoy qui lui rendit un joli doigt d'honneur en réponse._

" _Bon les gars, je m'en vais diner avec ma futur femme. Passez une bonne soirée!"_

 _Ron quitta l'appartement._

 _Harry se tourna vers Draco,_

 _"Eh bien... C'était intéressant."_

" _Ca l'était. Mais Harry," Draco marcha vers lui et l'entoura tendrement de ses bras, "comment tu penses qu'il va réagir quand on lui dira qu'on couche vraiment ensemble?"_

Aloors ? Vous avez ris? Parce que moi oui beaucoup! Est ce que ça vous plait les traductions, est ce que celle ci vous convient? Too much questions! répondez moiiii! A bientôt pour la suite de toutes mes histoires en "pause"

Comme promis voila le lien du profil de l'auteur, si vous comprenez un peu l'anglais je vous conseille d'aller lire ses histoires :) u/3476903/


End file.
